There's a first time for everything
by xentrya
Summary: Have you ever wondered/imagined how Ares and Xena's first night together was like?... Well, now you can check if your theory was right after all:


**There's a first time for everything...**

**(Xentrya)**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Xena: Warrior Princess. They belong to Studio USA and Renaissance Pictures. No profit has been made from this story, damn!**  
**

**Rated: T**

...They were hardly moving now...their hands were rather subtly inspecting each other's bodies, with the lightest and most reserved of touches, everything hidden under the disguise of an hours ago ended valse that in their mind was still slowly playing the alluring sounds of it's unavoidably seductive melody.

As his fingers started to glide almost imperceptibly down her spine, drawing a thin, invisible line on the surface of the creamy skin revealed by her backless dress, Xena's every muscle stiffened instantly at the awareness of their nearness...her body molding to his as if it had been made out of wax...And it seamed so natural, too...

Unwillingly, her eyes closed for a few moments, allowing despite herself her senses to get even more intoxicated with the fascinating fragrance of his cologne, only to surprisingly realize that she could feel an unusual heat blazing out her every pore.

Did it had anything to do with those crazy butterflies that seamed to have invaded the inside her stomach, the minute her lips accidentally brushed the crock of his neck making his fingers apply a sudden, unexpected pressure on her back? She couldn't tell. Nonetheless, the dark haired beauty couldn't help wondering silently if he knew what his every gesture, no matter how insignificant was doing to her, and just how long it had taken him to detect her pulse quickening under the effect of his every breath.

In a vain attempt to put some distance between them and to clear her mind a little bit, adamant about getting some control over her scattered emotions, she placed both her hands on his chest, pushing him lightly without braking their embrace though.

'So..." she started on the most ironic of notes that she was able to produce, chuckling softly, deluding herself that a conversation of some kind actually held the ultimate power of making her plunge back in the turbid pool of reality faster than anything- she was about to find out that she was totally wrong of course.

"...what do you think War God? Do the prestigious members of the Olympian Pantheon like me or what?"

As if he hadn't even heard her, his lips slightly parted and eyes fixed on hers, he just reached a hand to her mouth, delicately stroking their silky surface, before he finally headed towards her hair, from which he gently unclasped the elaborate silver pins holding it up, letting it cascade over her shoulders like the waves of a dark, infuriated sea.

She was breathtaking...Surpassing in beauty and grace each and every one of those livid with jealousy siblings of his. They wouldn't have allowed their poisonous souls to give her a chance even if their immortal life depended on it...And how could they? She was his Chosen- that pretty much said it all.

" Does it matter?" he finally inquired smiling charmingly, slightly amused by her clumsy method of escaping her own feelings.

"Well..." she continued, teasingly biting her lower lip, a very obnoxious look in her eyes. " I did have a hidden agenda tonight. I might have forgotten mentioning something about it..."

That certainly made one of Ares' eyebrows arch questioningly in some sort of dirty, vivid interest.

"The Popularity Prize... " she added, her devilish smile widening even more.

"Oh! So that's what you were after the whole time, Warrior Princess! " he replied playfully, while backing her up against a column. "I should have known you'd try to use a naïve , well intended soul like mine for your own selfish purposes!"

Despite herself, Xena couldn't help bursting into laughter.

"Naïve? You? Come on Ares, that would never fit any scenario, not even if you Zeus would curse you with mortality for the rest of eternity!"

"Hey, don't spoil it! I was getting good at this" he murmured hastily caressing her face, a silly, boyish ear to ear grin making him look absolutely irresistible.

"Fine, fine, go on!" she stated in between laughs. The God of War in such a playful mode? That was a rare thing to see. Even for her. Plus, he was so cute that she just couldn't resist him.

"So...where was I? Oh yeah! You used me! And broken my heart in the process too!" he went on whining , gently taking her hand and moving it theatrically more to the left, right on top of his heart.

"See?" he inquired , a sick puppy look in his eyes that just made one wanna kiss him instantly. "Now you'll have to make up for it" he added, a naughty glimmer of something very licentious flashing on the surface of his chocolate brown eyes.

"Hmmm" she pensively articulated, her heart skipping a beat the instant she understood where all that charade was leading too. " And what exactly does an **innocent **soul like yours have in mind?" she asked, intentionally stressing the "innocent" part of his phrase.

"Well, for starters..." he began, wrapping slowly her arms around his neck, one at a time, with amazing patience and canniness, so that seconds later she was so close to him that the tips of their lips almost touched.

By now, the rise and falls of her voluptuous breasts were unavoidably visible. He could actually feel the tension building inside her, extending towards her aura, flaustering his senses, making his own pulse begin it's speedy race towards nowhere and back.

"...I guess a change of scenery is in order" he continued, and the next thing the Warrior Princess saw, were the blinding lights of the aether swallowing them as the lavishing Olympus ball room started dissolving gradually until there was nothing left.

And it's safe to say that if she had been nervous before, it was nothing comparing it to the overwhelming sensation that his unbearably hot breath on her lips was inducing her.

Good thing he was holding her tight or she would have fallen at his feet minutes before...

Seconds later, when she finally opened her eyes, she was flabbergasted. She had expected for him to take her to the Halls of War or to some secret fortresses she had never seen before.

As always, he managed to surprise her though...he had in fact brought his "Number One Girl " as he used to call her, inside the ruins of what she instantly suspected to be one of his former temples, somewhere near the seaside, high on a cliff, just like she knew he liked his temples to be positioned, and to her delight, the air had that salty smell of the coast.

Above them, Selene had occupied her rightful place among the stars hours ago, and was now busy spreading the yellowish light of her mantle, kindly offering them all the light they needed, giving the God's skin a dusty gold nuance that made it radiate discreetly, and for a moment there Xena actually thought it was his divine aura she was seeing.

When their eyes finally met, she could easily read the unspoken question floating on their captivating surface.

"...No...it's fine...I like it. Where are we? "

"Pylos"

"Pylos..." she repeated lowly while her brain was rushing to make connections with the name of the place...

"Athena" he added, helping her make the needed associations faster than she had normally done it.

"That's right" she continued " You two had a fight here. Supremacy over the city was it, again?"

"Yeah, except that it wasn't a "fight" baby! That was War! Cold blooded, ruthless war! " he retorted, his face twisting in a grimace that let the Warrior Princess know just how exactly he still felt about the event.

" That envious bitch failed to understand that these people are loyal to me, and me alone, and that she could as well take her fifty worshipers or whatever their number was and move them all to Athens and just build herself another temple there."

"So what happened to the temple?" she inquired curious about it's dramatic ending.

"She managed to blew it up. In return I erased ten of her temples in Athens from the face of the earth. It kinda got out of hand...the next day we were both hiding from Zeus in one of Aphrodite's awkward temples in Ciprus, trying to find a way out of that damned mess."

"So you made a deal..." Xena continued the story, smiling bemused at the idea of seeing the fearless, undefeated God of War hiding behind the Love Goddess's pink, fluffy couch.

"...she rebuilt your temple here, presenting you a public apology in the agora, and your army rebuilt her temples in Athens. "

"It got us off probation. And saved our lives too. Zeus was determined to toast us on spot, whenever he laid eyes on us. Close call..."

Shaking her head lightly, Xena couldn't help chuckling.

"I swear, you too deserve each other. Like brother like sister."

"Hey! It was her fault! She was the one who started it in the first place!" Ares firmly protested, his lips rapidly curling into a warm smile the minute he realized that he had probably sounded like some spoiled 10 years old brat, blaming his big brother for everything.

"...Anyway..." he went on talking, changing the subject along with the tone of his voice "...my heart is still broken...Whadyya say if we mended it? "

This time he didn't leave her any time to reply though, he just captured her lips in a long, passionate kiss that ended with another cute, affectionate one on the tip of her nose.

Once again, her heart started drumming against her chest as if threatening to break out.

Lasciviously licking his lips, the God watched the shades in her irresistibly azure moons change from panic to impatience and finally lust the moment his hands glided from her face to her shoulders where he gently pushed aside the straps of her silky red dress, just to expertly move the following second to the base of her back where he unfastened the laces still holding it, without letting it slide off her body just yet though.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop Princess...I want you to feel safe..." he murmured against her ear as he finally let the fine extravagant dress fall on the marble floor, her high heel sandals and panties magically vanishing along the way, leaving her completely naked before him. And despite the fact that she had rarely felt vulnerable or exposed to anyone, that dark, mysterious and yet considerate tone that he always used when addressing her, could make her break to pieces in less than a blink.

As his hand started moving up her waist and towards her breasts she suddenly realized that she had been holding her breath for awhile now, and slowly exhaling, she felt her body loosen up a little when, sweetly wrapping his arms around her, he lifted her off the ground, his gaze still focused on her every reaction, and, headed towards the opposite side of the large room, from where the sea could be clearly seen, and where, right out of nowhere, a king-size hand craved four poster bed with black and white curtains and silken sheets appeared.

She could stop...she could still ask him to put her down and take her to camp...there was a war she still needed to plan in three days max...There was still time to change her mind...

She didn't want to though.

Her mind was screaming that she needed to stop- and knowing Ares the way she did she had all the reasons in the world to do it, her every brain cell constantly repeating just how wrong it all was, but she couldn't care less...She wanted him too ...and badly...

Still, despite the blazing desire to feel him inside her, the moment he laid her on the bed, lovingly contemplating the perfect shape of her killer body before he finally covered it with his own , she was literally unable to stop that shivery sensation of a well hidden concern regarding the impact that her actions would have on their future relationship from creeping into her soul, strangling the life out of it.

As much as she had yearned for this to happen, she certainly didn't want to become just another meaningless name on his " Who did I fuck?" list.

Thus, it was no wonder that when he bent down to kiss her again, resting his hand on her chest, he noticed that her every muscle was so tense as if it was about to snap.

Brushing her lips lightly in a short kiss, he slowly pulled back to look at her, and it only took one gaze in those hypnotic cerulean eyes of hers for the God to figure her out.

Without saying one thing, with the most delicate of touches, his fingers slowly closed her eyelids only to move further up to her forehead, where, casting an intense red light, he searched for a particular memory buried inside her mind, regarding one specific conversation that they had at the Temple of Destiny several months before, when he had asked the Fates to let her see her life thread.

"_**You are my Chsoen, are you not? Our lives were bond in front of the Fates the moment you pledged yourself to me, remember? My one and only?"**_

"_**Your one and only..." Xena repeated rolling her eyes, exasperated by the irony of his statement, despite the fact that Ares hadn't been more sincere than that in ages.**_

_**...She couldn't have known.**_

"_**Yeah." He murmured again as he slowly began caressing her shoulders, inhaling the unique fragrance of her creamy skin as if it were some kind of tempting drug that he couldn't live without, scattering short hectic kisses on it's smooth surface.**_

"_**You see my Princess, you are important to me. You are so important that I prefer to wait for you to be ready for everything I have to offer to you...You are not some cheep harlot whose name I would forget the minute I'd slid out of her-assuming I knew it in the first place- so do me the favor and stop comparing yourself with them , will ya'?" **_

_**Hearing him utter those words, Xena's blood literally froze inside her veins...How could he have known? Was he reading her mind or something? **_

"_**No.." Ares chuckled softly, turning her around in his arms, so that he could see her face. "But your thoughts were too aloud during the fight. It was impossible for me not to hear them." **_

As if having woken up from a dream, the Warrior Princess opened her eyes, slightly shocked about the accuracy of what she knew to be a gradually fading memory. Every little detail, gesture, emotion, she had felt it as if she were really there again, as if time had split into two and had allowed her to come back into the past for a few seconds. A sensation she had certainly not experienced before...

Noticing her reaction, Ares just placed a soft kiss in the center of her palm , burying his face in it for a while, before looking back at her resplendent visage again and inquired lowly:

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life" she whispered back, her voice broken with emotion, and it was the first time she had ever said that to him, without having the slightest clue that in ten year's time she wouldn't even need all the fingers of one hand to count how many times she had repeated that phrase.

One breathtaking kiss and a low, wanting moan that he just couldn't restrain from leaving his throat when their tongues entwined was enough to make all previous barriers and fears started crumbling down as if they had never existed .

She was literally melting into his arms and, as his soft kisses began changing their direction, gliding down her neck and her chest while his hand started descending expertly towards the inner part of her thighs, leaving a trail of consuming fire behind it, she could feel once again that particular heat that she always used to sense every time they had kissed in the past, but burning now at a more intense level, maximized a thousandfold, as if threatening to engulf her completely.

And still, the exact moment she was ready to loosen up and just shut down completely the voices echoing inside her head, for what it seamed like forever, a wave of terror swept over her...not related to his persona, that much she knew, but rather to the idea of letting him down somehow, unaware of what his expectations were.

She could guess that he had high standards, he was the God of War for crying out loud and he did have that divine bad boy look that could make any woman fall at his feet with one single look ... At the opposite level, her experience with men was pretty much close to zero. The thought itself was able to scare the Tartarus out of her, making her heart stop in a blink.

And as his smooth tongue moved to her nipples, she could feel him growing even harder, his erection straining now against his leather pants, and it amazed her to realize that except having tunneled her fingers through his dark, curly hair in the desperate attempt to calm her ranting mind, she haven't consciously done one thing that might have led to his arousal.

The instant his lips stared sucking them hungrily though, despite the fact that she could feel every ounce of energy leave her limp body, pure ecstasy filling her with the same speed as one would fill a cup of wine, her body went stiff again, and that was definitely not due to the God's ravishing touches...

"Ares...?" she quizzically murmured in between gasps, her hands drifting to his shoulders, which she squeezed lightly, making sure she got his full attention.

Clearly depicting the distress in her voice and simultaneously perceiving the tension building into her body, the God stopped instantly what he was doing and just propped himself up on one elbow, inches away from her face, caressing her check with the back of his hand.

"Yeah, Sweet"

And his voice was so comforting and his gaze so flooded with love and care, that she couldn't have said a word not even if her own fate depended on it... Plus, now that she had his full attention she only wished she hadn't said anything in the first place, somehow embarrassed at the mere thought of telling him that the idea of disappointing him in any way was killing her.

So, parting her lips slightly, she didn't say anything. She just blushed faintly, partially lost under the effect of his enchanting caress.

As if reading her mind like an open book again, Ares just spared her the torment of having to utter it and said it for her instead:

"Xe, I know darling, it's ok, and I definitely don't want you worrying about it...just...just try to relax and enjoy it, will you? " and getting even closer he whispered into her ear:

"It will be magic, I promise..."

XXX

And it was magic, Xena couldn't help thinking hours later when, cuddling even more into the God's arms, her head resting comfortably on his broad chest -which she was frequently using as a pillow anyway each time nightmares kept her awake at night, right before drifting off to sleep, her mind started replaying some of the flashes that her every cell had registered during their previous moments together.

Once more, her heart basically skipped a beat or two when that caring look mirrored on the surface of his eyes as he first entered her invaded her brain again.

Not once since the first day she had met him had she ever imagined that a night with the feared and ruthless God of War could be so romantic, so special, and that he himself could be capable of so much tact, patience and tenderness.

His breath, hot on the surface of her skin as he kept drawing an invisible trail of wet kisses on her flat stomach and around her belly, the electrifying sensation of his every touch, firm but at the same time indescribably more delicate than any cobweb could ever be, the sweet torture of his tongue as he began tasting her, licking her inside out, making that gorgeous body of hers squirm in pleasure as her fingers dug into the silken sheets holding on to them for dear life...

And then there was the sound of his voice as he kept whispering her name in between thrusts and caresses, that dark, mysterious tone of his, that in the strangely alluring mixture of it's composition hid everything she had ever wanted in a man, starting with protection and complete devotion and ending with danger, risks and a certain level of unconscious fear.

"Sweetheart", "Baby", "Luv", "Darling" , "Princess" she had been all that and more in less than a few hours, every single pet name uttered, giving away yet another level of satisfaction he had reached in her inexperienced embrace, and good thing he was immortal too, and thus feeling any pain what so ever was excluded, or the deep scratches on his back and chest when her nails dug involuntarily throughout his skin the moment her body exploded with ecstasy and bliss would have made him chose her nicknames more wisely.

Thinking about all that, her luscious coral lips curved imperceptibly in the form of a candid smile , one that she thought she had lost the day Lyceus had died...Apparently, she was wrong , and plus, she was so beautiful wearing it, that Ares literally felt the need to tighten his hold on her, just to make sure that she wasn't some chimerical creation of his lonely soul and that she was indeed there, almost asleep in his arms.

How could she even think that he might ever be disappointed in her? The mere concept was beyond him...Worrying that she might fade in his eyes when it came to comparing her with all the worthless sluts he had screwed across the eons? What was she thinking?

Still, he pondered pensively, it was a good thing that at least for the time being she couldn't yet appreciate just what her sheer presence was doing to him, let alone every single one of her soft, loving touches...that power she held over him, the son of Zeus, an Olympian, the embodiment of War and Death...In many respects she was still so naïve...And that was soon about to change too, and he knew it... It was for the best...the best for her...

Placing one last sweet kiss on top of her head, he decided to visit Morpheus too, since he couldn't even remember the last time he actually slept.

But, just as he was about to close his eyes though., as if through the broken euphony of a distorted canvas like dream, he sensed her lips returning him the favor, under the disguise of a barely perceived, timid kiss on his chest, that her palm quickly covered the following second if as if she had wanted to keep it hidden and safe, like a secret.

Looking down at her face he noticed that her eyes were still closed. He didn't say anything, but for an indefinite moment there, he felt like time itself stopped breathing along with his lungs when he heard her whisper:

"Ares...? Don't ever leave me..."

His heart almost stopped, filled with a joy that he didn't even knew it existed before.

And this was Xena. His Xena...the same that but two days ago had slaughtered two villages without any sense of guilt or remorse...

Frustrated, he allowed himself a mental sigh: maybe she wouldn't change too much after all...maybe she wouldn't become as callous and as addicted to blood and power as he was...maybe the legends were true and they were destined to be together till the end...

Despite the fact that he bit his lower lip until he drew blood, he couldn't restrain the words from leaving his lips:

"Never Princess, never."

...It was a promise that he knew he would keep until the end of time...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

WAS IT THE SAME IN YOUR MIND OR NOT? Read and review, I'm really curious about this one


End file.
